


I Can't Get No

by fyrbyrd



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Blair's POV of David Lash and Jim.
Kudos: 5





	I Can't Get No

**Author's Note:**

> Published before.

It is just so unfair…. You know the saying, ’If you can’t be with the one you love, then love the one you’re with?’ So I finally get it on with girl called Christine, take her home, get her topless, and oh so close… And what happens! I have a damn flashback about the case Jim and I are working on… Then… then he comes home when he’s not supposed to be and he catches me with her. He’s gonna think I’m straight now, I’m never gonna get a chance at him…I really need a good fuck.’ Blair rubbed his hands through his hair. 

‘I’m sure he took the flack for me messing up at the church too. I bet Simon asked him to dump me and I wouldn’t blame him if he did. But I wish he wouldn’t, at least not until I get into his pants, or him into mine, I really don’t care which way it all falls. Just as long as I get with him vertically, horizontally, upside down, anyway at all!’

‘Of course he said he was not pissed off with me. I was pissed off with me, so he should have been pissed off with me. Then having them thinking I was a leak! Man would I ever do that to Jim, to the one I… And he didn’t want me to risk myself at Club Doom. I got to go there with Chris so I had a little fun, with her, and I did get the connections there. Of course that just pissed Jim off all over again. Although I got some praise, from this guy named Bates. Ohh flashes of Norman Bates floated through my head, didn’t know why then.

Jim kept being cold to me even when we supposedly caught a suspect, a transvestite like at the church. But in the end even he wasn't him. I mean he wasn’t the killer we were after, he couldn’t be. Then forensics were able to pin down the real killer a severe head case who had escaped a California mental institution three months ago. His name was David Lash. This guy gave me the chills.

The other one that made me feel like something was crawling all over my skin praised us. Said I’d done very impressive fieldwork. Boy had I known then…

It scared me more when we discovered that Bates was indeed David Lash. And he had taken yet another identity as he had with all his previous victims who he drowned after drugging them.

I still see that red lipstick, ‘Who Am I Now?’ Remembering the words from the file-- Alternate identities are controlling and aggressive often absorbed from people in his proximity… At least they knew I wasn’t the leak anymore.

Jim had Lash’s father brought in. The life that kid had was horrible, he started killing so young. Maybe even his own brother. His abuse had turned him into a monster.

Later I got another chance to see Christine, but she got pissed with me when I told her about thinking she might have been the leak I just can’t win… Then to see my face in the window of the taxi, only it wasn’t my face creeped me out big time! I got home in record time once I realized that it was me that Lash had become and he was after me.

But it was all to no good, I couldn’t reach Jim and Lash was one strong crazy bastard.  
I came to chained up, gagged, lying on ground, and I couldn’t get out of them. I have never wanted Jim to find me so much as I did then. I knew once he found me missing he’d do anything to find me. I found out later that he risked the whole case to save me. Warms me up that does…

Lash carried me into his lair later and put me in a dentist chair, I just know I’m going to have trouble with them in the future. Then to have him in my face… One sick bastard indeed. And the way he said ‘beautiful...china doll,’ I knew who he would go after next. 

I still remember him dressed as me, “Yeah, this is going to really be fun. You have a wicked sense of humor. You know... Kind of hip... With a touch of the nerd. All in all, man... Quite a piece of work.”

But I fought back, he couldn’t be me, and he didn’t like me bringing up his past, he just had to shut me up. Little did I know my knight in shining armor was just about to turn up. 

By the time I woke up it was all over. Lash was dead and Jim… Well Jim was now my blessed protector, his duty to do that for the rest of his life. And I was dead serious about that.

Jim told me to go after Christine, beg, whatever, and not to lie, but she wasn’t the one I really wanted…he was.

So I lay here, playing with my nipple ring, that I didn’t know that Jim knew about, my hand on my cock, wishing it was Jim playing with my body. At this rate I find his wanting to’ kick my ass down seven flights to the lobby,’ erotic enough. Maybe I will get his name tattooed to my ass just to give him another hint, after all he found out about the nipple ring…

But right now I jerk myself off, but I still aren’t satisfied. I wonder what kind of dreams I’ll have tonight?

End


End file.
